MattyBRaps
Matthew David Morris (born January 6, 2003), known as MattyBRaps at YouTube, and professionally known as MattyB (or Matty B), is a ten year old YouTube sensation, rapper, singer, and actor, famous for his remix videos of popular music. Biography Matthew David MorrisBiography for MattyB Retrieved February 15, 2013.About - MattyBRaps Retrieved March 2, 2013. was born on January 6, 2003,MattyB @MattyBRaps: BBoys and BGirls have made today an awesome 10th birthday! :) #ThankYou #LoveYa 5:10 pm - 6 ene 13 in the state of Georgia, to Tawny and Blake Morris. Raised as a Christian,MattyB @MattyBRaps: Whatever your dream - make sure you don't settle for less than God's best! 9:23 pm - 11 jun 12 he resides in Duluth, Georgia,fuse: There Is a 9-Year-Old Rapper on the Billboard Charts Retrieved March 2, 2013. and attends to the Wesleyan School,Picture of MattyB's school uniform (similar to the Wesleyan School uniform) March 2, 2013. currently in third grade.Back 2 School - MattyBRaps Retrieved February 15, 2013. MattyB first became interested in hip hop music at the age of five. He said that he was drawn to the beats and right away wanted to take dance lessons. When his cousin Mars moved in with his family, he listened to Mars' music and rapped his lyrics to him. Mars also writes and produces MattyB's songs and videos.MarsRaps (Facebook info) Retrieved February 15, 2013. In 2010, Matty, with seven year, pestered his cousin to help him write a rap and make a video. They did it and in it's first week on YouTube, MattyB's rap video "Eenie Meenie" had over 500,000 views and made into the front page of YouTube. Since then, he has uploaded several videos of covers. Matty's first original song is a remix of "I Believe in You" with his cousin and rapper MarsRaps released on June 22, 2010. Matty's first song available for purchase was a cover of "Just the Way You Are" (originally by Bruno Mars), released on August 11, 2010 featuring Tyler Ward. He keeps releasing covers of songs he likes on YouTube, and rarely made it available for purchase at iTunes. He also has original songs by him like "That's the Way", "Forever and Always", "Be Right There", and "That Girl Is Mine". Relationships His manager BlakeMattyB Bio Retrieved February 15, 2013., is also his dad, married to Tawny Morris, mom of Matty. MattyB has three brothers, and one sister. His oldest brother is called BlakeMattyB @MattyBRaps: My older brothers like Blake 14 and John 11 will not get on youtube or twitter. They play too many video games, baseball and drums. 11:39 pm - 13 ago 10 (February 15, 1996)Blake Morris (blakemorrisjr) on Twitter Retrieved February 15, 2013., his other brothers are called John MichaelJohn Morris (JMMorris98) on Twitter Retrieved February 15, 2013. (November 26, 1998)MattyB @MattyBRaps: Happy Birthday to my big brother John! He's 14 today! :) 7:35 pm - 26 nov 12 and Joshua "Jeebs" (September 14, 2001)JeebsTV @JeebsTV: Happy Birthday to me! :) 9:58 am - 14 sep 12'JeebsTV' @JeebsTV: It's my birthday this week! I'm turning 11! Anyone have any ideas on what I should do for my party? 8:41 pm - 11 sep 12, and his little sister Sarah Grace (January 30, 2006)MattyB @MattyBRaps: Happy Birthday to the best sister in the world and my favorite BGirl! :) 12:06 pm - 30 ene 13. Matty is MarsRaps cousin who is a rapper too, sometimes featured in his videos. Gallery Matty photo 2.png Matty photo.png MattyB photo 3.jpg Matty Baby.jpg MattyBRaps.png Matty.jpg MattyB pic 2.png MattyB pic 3.png MattyB pic 4.png MattyB pic 5.png MattyB pic 6.png MattyB_pic_7.png MattyB_pic_8.png MattyB_pic_9.png MattyB_pic_10.png Trivia *He is 4.5 feet tall (1.35 meters). *His favorites sports are baseball, football, lacrosse and soccer.MattyB @MattyBRaps: I like baseball, football, lacrosse and soccer RT @artstar1002: @MattyBRaps What's your favorite sport?? :) 7:30 pm - 5 feb 13 *His favorite color is blue.MattyB @MattyBRaps: blue! and if you ask sarah she'll say blue, green, yellow and red lol RT @tweenybopper12: @MattyBRaps what is your fav color? 7:26 pm - 5 feb 13 *He is a big fan of Michael Jackson. *His fans are called "BBoys" and "BGirls".MattyB @MattyBRaps: Woah! Check out the current "Top Fans" in the new FanZone! http://www.mattybraps.com/fanzone BBoys & BGirls support is amazing! #Grateful #LoveYa :) 11:31 am - 8 ago 12 *His family has a music recording studio right in their house. *He's taking voice lessons from Lisa Rosemond, the same voice coach that taught Justin Bieber and Usher, at Jam Smith Studios. *He would like to do a song with Justin Bieber or Bruno Mars. *He is friends with Christian Beadles. *His big cousin Mars produces his music and videos, who is also a rapper. *His mom says he's still to young to tour or make a record. *Wore braces from 2011-2012. *He has 1,011,839 subscribers, and a total of 446,616,734 views in his YouTube channel, as for today February 15, 2013. References }} Category:People Category:Musicians Category:Rappers Category:Singers Category:Songwriters